


Hannigram drabbles

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A Twilight parody.





	1. Chapter 1

”You sparkle, doctor,” remarked the empath.

“Apologies, my dear. Do I dazzle you?” asked Hannibal.

“You do. Could you maybe turn it down, I’m very tired.”

The cannibal vampire could not since his skin was a dazzling shade of diamond in the moonlight. He still retained a rugged, very masculine aura that drove Will to desire his carnal attentions.

“Fuck me,” said Will bluntly.

“Of course,” replied the doctor and proceeded to do so.

Abigail watched them from her room, and sighed. Her fathers were a kinky bunch.


	2. Jeffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a brother. Hannibal has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a bastard. Just saying.

Will’s younger brother is only twenty-five. He looks innocent in a way Will never has.  
As Hannibal watches him sleep his drug-induced sleep he muses that the younger Graham will never have Will’s acute understanding for darkness and his hungers will never be sated like Will’s will be. Young Jeffrey moves, and Hannibal knows how he will be cooked to perfection. He can indulge with Jeffrey like he never can with Will.   
Before killing the meat he needs to tenderize it to make the meal seem all the sweeter.


	3. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle comes for Willow in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderswapped vampires yay.

Willow Graham dreams for the first time that she can recall in a long time. She sees Annabelle Lecter’s red lips at her throat about to bite her and she swoons. Annabelle bites her and Willow moans at the intrusion.  
“Annabelle,” she says softly for in her dreams she tells the truths she cannot in reality. “I love you.”  
“I love you,” says Annabelle. “We will always be together now. You will be my eternal queen, my beautiful wood nymph.”   
Annabelle’s sharp cheekbones stand out in the dim light, making her seem even more unreal.   
It’s only a dream so Willow sighs as Annabelle sets her lips work at her already wet opening, spearing her open with that deadly tongue.  
Her ecstasy is electrifying.  
Willow lets go as she senses her life alters through the prison of desire.   
“You are not dreaming,” says Annabelle as Willow lets herself go, her juices painting those deadly red lips in hues of longing.   
Eternal life beckons.


	4. Widows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia and Willow are widows of the Ripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Will.

Bedelia du Maurier looks fetching beside her husbands casket, in an elegant black dress from Chanel. She was the Ripper’s first wife, the keeper of many secrets for all her life since meeting him at eighteen. She was the love of his youth, his defining queen. The less elegant, but still lovely Willow Graham is unkempt and wears a black pant suit with pearls Hannibal gave her as a wedding gift. Willow, the last wife was maybe the one to end his life, but no one knows. She spoke of his crimes and ended her job at the FBI in sorrow. She was the love of his mature years, his greatest one.   
Bluebeard’s widows huddle together to shield each other from the cameras.

*  
Much later that day they disappear forever from the eyes of the world.  
“Hannibal,” says Bedelia and he emerges from the shadows.  
“Shall we elope, my dears?” he asks.  
Bedelia smiles and Willow gives a nod. Willow pats her full belly which already holds a small life.


	5. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana punishes Will for their joint sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad BDSM etiquette and so on.

Alana strikes him as hard as she can with her ornate whip, which was a gift from her illustrious former lover. Will is bound naked to her bedpost. Will frowns, his back is red with her efforts and there is bleeding and he will scar so that someone will know what has been done to him.  
His body is a temple, decorated with scars from his foes and lovers alike.  
“You don’t love him,” she says. “You were just punishing yourself with his poison.”  
“Yes,” he says and weeps a little.  
“You don’t love me. Not if you could betray me like this,” she says.  
Will is in pain, and he will soon ask her to stop. He has healed from the wound inflicted by Hannibal, at least the physical ones. Abigail is still dead, and so is Beverly.  
“I loved him,” says Alana. “I was blind,”  
She strikes hard, and Will winces at the stinging pain.  
She drops her whip and cries.  
Hannibal would punish her like this, but mostly for fun.   
“You need to rest,” she says. “And I need to clean your wounds.”  
She unties him, and goes to fetch a salve Hannibal gave her. Let him heal Will’s wounds.  
“I love him,” he says.  
“I know,” she says.   
“Forgive yourself,” he says. “He worked hard to blind you.”  
“And you,” she says and holds him. When they have stopped trembling, she takes him in her mouth and he mostly from weariness comes from her efforts. If Will imagines her former lover sucking him off he keeps it to himself. She can guess anyway.


	6. Death and life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to kill him and still keep Hannibal with him.

”I want you to die at my hands,” Will said.  
“How would you kill me?” Hannibal asked calmly.  
“I’d watch your life drain from your body as I strangled you, and you would struggle to hold onto what you hold dear. Your terrible beauty would be intact even as your lips turned blue and your skin lost its golden glow.”  
“Terrible beauty?” Hannibal asked, clearly amused.  
“It’s an obvious fact. I can’t..I don’t sleep with men.”  
“One can appreciate beauty without wishing to posses it.”  
“True. I do.”  
“Would my death free you from your love for me?”  
“In death you would still haunt me. Your imago would not change for me.”  
“It troubles you that you desire me.”  
“I don’t..desire you.”  
“No? “  
“I don’t want to want you. “  
“But you do.”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you live with me? Let yourself be at peace with wanting to at least?”  
“I cannot, “ Will said and still kissed his lips. Will let himself be led to bed and they blended together as one being in the long dark of the night.


	7. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will indulges for the last time.

Will looks at Hannibal sleeping in his own bed. He seems almost innocent in the arms of Endymion. He’s naked, Will’s sweat and come clinging to his skin, the bruise from when Will grabbed him too hard visible on his neck. His powerful muscles are relaxed and his eyes are closed. Will slides up next to him with the knife ready in his trembling hand. It slips from his grip and he bends down fro a kiss from those deadly lips. He gets it, and Hannibal pulls him down on top of him. He doesn’t mention the knife.  
Will lets go and knows he can’t be so vulnerable again.  
He will give in to his lust and desire once last time.  
Just one more time he thinks as he fucks his devil tenderly.


	8. Ambivalent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells himself he's doing it for Jack.

The bed is warm, and Will can barely move. Hannibal’s arms encircle him, holding him in place like a vice. He feels safe and he knows he won’t be eaten. Not like all those others were. He moves and lowers his head to his lover’s cock, and it stirs at his touch. No teeth though he would love to bite. He goes to work and tells himself Jack would approve, he sucks off this fiend only to get his confidence so he will spill his secrets, and not just his seed into Will’s waiting mouth.


	9. In here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is condemmed to death for sorcery. Hannibal has regrets. A magical AU.

”You are going to die tomorrow,” says lord Lecter to the prisoner.  
“Yes,” Will Graham says. “Because you told them I cursed you to love me with my empathy powers. It was all you could do to salvage your reputation after your wife found us in bed. “  
“You did bewitch me,” Lecter says and his eyes are cold.  
“I did not. You simply fell in love.”  
Witchcraft is punishable by death here, and Will has been found guilty after lady Bedelia testified that her husband had never touched men amorously even though Will knows he has. They will let him die for loving Lecter. Hannibal will let him die because Will cannot bear to live with his murders.  
“I wish..” Lecter says softly.  
“What do you wish?” Will asks. “I have one night left thanks to you.”  
“That I could save you.”  
“You could. But that would mean condemning yourself to a fate without honor. You’d lose all standing socially, and you cannot have that.”  
“Will..”  
“You killed Beverly and Abigail. There blood calls to you and so will mine. I will haunt you.”  
“So you cruse me again. “  
“I love you. Go to my executing knowing that and maybe your stone heart will finally break.”  
“It is already broken, Will. “  
“Do you love me?”  
“I do,” he says and touches Will’s fingers through the bars.


	10. Mind palaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will never existed so Hannibal had to invent him.

There never was a Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter heard Alana Bloom say so to this face.  
“Did I imagine him?” he asked.  
“Yes. There never was a profiler by that name. He didn’t have a house in Wolf Trap. It belonged to a Molly Foster and her husband Rick.”  
“He was married to Molly, “ Hannibal said.  
“Even so.”  
“He was my patient. My friend and enemy in one person. My beloved.”  
“There never was a Will Graham. I’m sorry, but you must have imagined him.”  
“So my insanity defense has some merit then.”  
“Well, yes. I thought it would be rude to say so.”  
“He was beautiful. You kissed him.”  
“I did not. I kissed you.”  
“I know. “  
“I’m sorry,” she said and left.

*  
Alana did not mention Will again. She assumed Hannibal just dreamed this beautiful man. He was insane after all.

*  
Jack Crawford had never heard of Will, and Hannibal did not expect him to.  
Jack even said Abigail Hobbs was alive, and that his agent Clarice had shot him. She had become Abigail’s confidant. Clarice was Alana’s new lover, he could tell from her perfume when she came to consult him on a case.

 

*  
In the dark Will stood over him, beautiful and alive.  
“I owe you my life,” Will said.  
“Why?”  
“You dreamed me real,” he said and his lips ghosted over Hannibal’s hand.  
“Take me,” Hannibal said and so it was.

*

Lecter was never found, and Alana sometimes heard ghostly dogs bark at Applesauce on her porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd try this with Will too.


	11. Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will thinks of Hannibal.

Imagine, Will thinks to himself, if Hannibal Lecter lacked that magnetism he has. Just imagine him as a cruel beast without that arresting face, without those thick muscles, those clever hands.   
Imagine.  
If he were dull and lacked that voice that Will can hear in his head, not sure if it’s his own or not.  
Would Will still love him?  
He’s had his share of attractive conquests; Alana, Bedelia even Will himself.   
What if he hadn’t? Would he have slaughtered more people to compensate for the lack of company?  
Yet he has killed enough to satisfy even Dracula’s bloodlust.  
Will imagines a less magnetic presence, and knows it would still have drawn him like a suicidal moth to a dark flame.  
His darkness would still be there.  
Will undresses and goes to their shared bed with a knife in one hand and his hard cock in the other, both ready to be plunged into cannibal flesh.


	12. Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a strange encounter with the stag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly piece written for the trashfirekinkmeme on dreamwidth. 
> 
> prompt: Will and the nightmare stag fuck.
> 
> add other characters as well if you want to.

Will was dreaming of a soft meadow and he was there with Abigail. Tiny birds chirped and landed on her arms, and she bit their heads off like a nightmare version of a Disney princess.  
Then he saw it- the huge feathered stag and it was approaching him.  
Abigail made a sign and suddenly he was naked before it, and he knelt down in supplication.  
“Take it,” she said and he found himself penetrated by the creature’s huge cock which slid inside him with ease.  
It filled him with ecstasy and he writhed on it like a bitch in heat.  
He had nothing but base instinct as the creature fucked him hard, and he saw Abigail smile.  
Suddenly Hannibal was there, smiling too as he was taken and bred by the stag.  
“My beautiful boy” he said and Will climaxed into his hand as the stag filled him to the brim with his seed.  
Will’s belly was full and he knew he carried the monster’s baby.  
He woke up and the baby was kicking inside him and he knew this was Hannibal and Abigail’s doing to form a happy family with him.


	13. That kind of a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to a sex party to have fun. His secret lover is well..

Will Graham had been invited to a party by a friend of Hannibal Lecter’s. He found it odd, since he only had met the man once at a dinner party, he did not go to many of those. He had heard of the man’s appetites. He was lonely and so he went, wearing a suit Lecter had bought him. Lecter often bought him pretty things, trying to clothe him as he pleased. Will grudgingly accepted the gifts from his favorite enemy as a means of getting closer to him so he could avenge Abigail’s death.

*

Will saw a woman he’d never met kiss a man in red openly, and the atmosphere even as they had dinner was amorous. His veins were buzzing pleasantly with wine, but he was not drunk merely tipsy.  
Will saw people go to various rooms in pairs or larger groups to have sex.  
He vowed to find a room and give himself to whichever woman or man came in and desired him. He would yield willingly and the thought made him hard.  
Will found a dark room, which had a bookshelf and a bed and waited.

 

*  
Will had waited for a while when he saw a man’s shape in the door. The man closed the door, and Will approached him. The man grabbed him and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
Will opened his mouth and yielded against the man’s hard frame. He felt the man’s powerful erection against his thigh and moaned as he was kissed on the neck.  
He felt the man grope at his own cock through his pants, and Will returned the favor.   
They stumbled a little against the bookshelf on their way to the bed.  
They fell on the bed, trying to free as much naked flesh as possible with eager hands. Will found his lover’s cock with and discovered he was uncut. He struggled against a truth he did not have the strength to face yet and started pumping the hard length even as his own was stimulated equally.  
They worked each other over even as the door opened and someone looked at them with curious eyes.  
“Don’t,” he said and it closed but the light had fallen on his lover’s face.  
He knew.  
“Will..” said a familiar, accented voice pleadingly.  
“No,” Will said firmly. “None of your fancy words now. You are in my head, my inner voice sounds like you. I will hear nothing now. Fuck me and shut up for once.”  
“As you wish,” Hannibal said and went to work on Will’s weeping cock.  
They rutted like beasts, nameless and amorous now.  
They were free from betrayals and counter-betrayals and all the blood staining their hands.  
Will came apart in Hannibal’s hold and felt him follow.  
Will went to get up, but Hannibal pulled him down on the bed.  
“I said..”  
“Yes. You said. The night is young, we are not done. “  
“Really? “ Will said.   
“You are still wet with my seed on your thighs and you would leave like that to seek out another to claim you.”  
“I would..not,” Will said weakly as he was kissed hard.  
He had promised to yield to whomever and Hannibal was here.  
They remained on the bed, sticky with each other’s juices and dark with desires untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was a dream I had but that also included Hanners dragging a dude off Will and killing him later. I am lazy so that part wasn’t in this.   
> Abigail is not dead here, as in canon Hanners is hiding her. Bev is alive.


	14. The end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ending and Will comes for Hannibal at last.

Twelve hours to go, Will Graham thought. Then the asteroid would collide with earth and they would all die. He should just stay here with his dogs, but..  
He got in his car and brought some wine. The gates to the BSCHI were open and the prisoners were breaking out. There was a lot of blood.  
Of course Hannibal emerged, looking like some deranged viking, all covered in blood.  
“Will,” he said and simply nodded as they went to the car.  
The drive to Wolf Trap was slow.  
“You came,” Hannibal said.  
“Who else would I die with?” Will asked.  
“Can we finally..”  
“Fuck? Sure, but only if I can choke you.”  
“Deal.”


	15. The four deaths of Hannibal Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four ways Hannibal finally dies.

One)

One way death comes for Hannibal Lecter is when he’s in this eighties, sated after a full meal in Argentina. His wife, Clarice Staling is there to close his eyes and watch him draw his last breath. He had told her to put the poison in his food, because his mind was receding and he would not do it himself.

She smiles as he fades before her eyes.

“I loved you..” he says and is gone.

“Dante,” says Clarice and their son comes.

“Dad?” he asks.

“Gone. It’s time for our first hunt alone,” she says.

 

Two)

He’s executed for his crimes and Alana Bloom watches with a very happy expression. Bedelia du Maurier wears widow’s weeds and takes notes for her book.

Will Graham looks at his wife, and she avoids his gaze.

Will looks his last at Hannibal and as he dies Will feels his heart give out.

Molly catches him as he falls. He’s dead as Hannibal fades into his memory palace, and on the other side he emerges victorious.

 

 

Three)

He dies in a hail of bullets with Will at their house in Florence.

Jack Crawford watches them fall with a grim satisfaction.

One of Jack’s men looks at Will’s corpse. There’s a gold ring on his finger.

“That’s sick,” he says.

“They ate Bedelia du Maurier,” says Jack. “That was sick.”

He supposes their love wasn’t.

 

Four)

Hannibal dies in Will’s arms. They had a full life, and now it’s over.

Their dog Beatrice barks.

“I will hold on for you,” says Will to her. “Until it’s time for you to go.”

He rises and goes to call someone. Chiyoh will know what to do.

Then he will walk Bea.


	16. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal does what he shouldn't.

Will Graham was laid out on the table, his pale limbs almost glinting in the light.  
He would be prepared as the delicacy he was, Hannibal mused as he looked at the small incision still visible in Will’s chest from where he had retrieved the heart. He would need to go back later for the brain.  
Will’s death had been swift, almost merciful as he had strangled him with a silk rope, and watched him struggle with a curious feeling of relief mingled with sadness.  
Will ha chosen to betray him and so there had been no other way to end things between them.  
Hannibal would arrange him, and leave the body to be found in some location Crawford and the others would find easily.  
Hannibal pressed a kiss to the cold lips, and allowed himself to grieve for what could have been.  
He still had much work to do before he would leave Baltimore for sunnier locations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	17. YA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young adult style Hannigram. Hannibal is smitten with Will.

My name is very fancy and foreign, just like my very well-tailored clothes. I speak seven languages fluently, though with a clear sexy accent.  
There is no knowledge so obscure I do not possess it. My looks are strikingly handsome and girls and boys swoon over me on a daily basis.  
I know every sexual technique known to man, and have invented new ways to make people faint in bed.  
I am also a cook of already great skill and experince, a world-class harpsichord player and rich beyond anyone's wildest imagining.  
Yet Will Graham, poor and coming from some backwater in Louisiana does not deign to meet my eyes, His lovely azure eyes remain demurely and infuratingly downcast.  
Before the semster is over I shall make him my catamite, nay my partner in crime and love, my one true equal.  
Bedelia would say I have it bad. I shall simply draw us as Greek heroes and lovers in my notebook until he passes my way and then drop the sketch in his path like the Greeks of old delivering offerings to their gods.


	18. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets high and Hannibal gets happy.

Will Graham was high. He’d taken something he had been given by his psychiatrist. He was starting to wish he hadn’t.  
“How do you feel Will?” Hannibal asked, features smooth as ever.  
“Like I’m warm all over.”  
“Do you need to undress? You may, nothing shocks me.”  
“Yes,” Will said and started to undress however weird it seemed in the middle of Hannibal’s office.  
“I will undress too,” said Hannibal. “If it makes you feel more comfortable.”  
“Yes,” Will said and watched as his impeccably dressed friend slowly, even teasingly took off his suit and even his underwear.  
Will stared at the furry chest that was reveled and felt his arousal start to show.  
Will moved closer without realizing what he was doing. He was touching the soft hairs on Hannibal’s chest and marveling at them.  
“That’s like a soft rainforest,” he said and ran his finger almost randomly over a peaked nipple.  
“Do you want to explore it?” Hannibal asked and petted Will’s soft curls.  
“Yes,” Will said and tangled his fingers in it.  
He was hard and his friend seemed similarly affected.  
“I’d like to taste you,” Will said and dropped to his knees.  
“You may,” said Hannibal very magnanimously.  
Will stared at the uncut cock and let his fingers explore it. “You smell like rainfall,” Will said.  
“Most poetic,” Hannibal said.  
Will tongued the heavy dick and he grew silent. Will then felt an explosion of color in his mouth and fell back as Hannibal caught him.  
“You need to sleep,” he said.  
“Yes,” Will said and felt Hannibal move him to a sofa and wrap a blanket around him.


	19. Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flip. Prompt by cinnamaldeide. Thanks.

Will was naked, his muscles apparent under alabaster-hued skin, eyes dreamily unfocused.  
“Your turn,” Hannibal said, nibbling at his earlobe.  
“Am I tasty?” Will asked, stroking himself.  
“Always, my love,” Hannibal said and nuzzled his neck.  
“On your back my little terror,” said Will. “I would have you look at me.”  
“I never do anything else,” Hannibal said truthfully.  
Will readied himself and watched his lover’s furry chest heave in anticipation.  
He plunged in and watched Hannibal surrender to his mastery, body taut under him.  
“What’s for dessert?” Will asked wickedly grinning.  
“You,” Hannibal said and painted his belly with his seed.


	20. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an odd dream about Hannibal.

Will woke up, covered in sweat his sheets tangled aorund his waist. His dream was vivid in his mind, and he reached to touch his aching cock to find some relief. As he stroked himself he recalled Hannibal's face, lips turning blue that hauteur finally gone from his stony features. In death's throes he was an animal struggling for his life, all feral and wild. "I want you to know.." Will said in the dream. "That I could never love you." Hannibal's face expressed shock as he struggled against Will's hands. "I hate you," he said and watched as Hannibal gave up his fight, life draining from him.  
"I lied," Will whispered to himself as he came all over himself. "I lied."  
The night was quiet and offered no answers.


End file.
